Christina Aguilera
Christina María Aguilera (born December 18, 1980) is an American singer-songwriter, television personality, and actress. Born in Staten Island, New York and raised in Wexford, Pennsylvania, she made appearances on the television series Star Search and The Mickey Mouse Club in her childhood. Aguilera was established as a pop icon and has garnered honorific titles including the "Princess of Pop" and the "Voice of a Generation". Relationships with Lady Gaga 2008 Towards the end of 2008, comparisons were made between the fashions of Gaga and recording artist Christina Aguilera that noted similarities in their styling, hair, and make-up. A small controversy arrose when Aguilera performed a mash up of her songs "Genie 2.0"/"Keeps Gettin' Better" at the 2008 MTV VMA. Which lead to people talking that Aguilera took some inspiration from Gaga. Asked about the performance by Blender, Gaga said: : "A lot of people have been saying that she is copying my style with her new song. I guess it bares somewhat of a resemblance but I wouldn't say she is copying me. This type of dance music is becoming more popular and I don't blame her for wanting to make and perform it. Her performance was great and it's (Keeps Gettin Better) a hot track." The controvery grew tremendously after that Aguilera stated to The Los Angeles Times, a newspaper in November that she was "completely unaware of Gaga" and "didn't know if it was a man or a woman." ;What do you say to those on the Internet who are hinting that you borrowed Lady Gaga’s look? : "You know, that’s funny that you mention that. This person Gaga was just brought to my attention not too long ago. I’m not quite sure who this person is, to be honest. I don’t know if it is a man or a woman. I just wasn’t sure. I really don’t spend any time on the Internet, so I guess I live a little under a rock in that respect." Asked by Digital Spy in December of 2008, Gaga welcomed the comparisons due to the attention providing useful publicity. ;Christina Aguilera was accused of stealing your look recently. How do you feel about that? :"Well, it was very flattering when it happened. She's such a huge star and if anything I should send her flowers, because a lot of people in America didn't know who I was until that whole thing happened. It really put me on the map in a way, though of course I don't just want to be remembered for the Christina Aguilera scandal." ;So there are no hard feelings? :"There are no hard feelings with Christina at all. What it showed me was, even though I've only been on the commercial market for seven or eight months, I've really burned graphic images of my visuals onto the irises of my fans. They saw a huge, Grammy-winning star who's been around for years and they recognised Lady GaGa. That to me is quite an accomplishment." 2010 Soon after the release of Aguilera's new single "Not Myself Tonight" in 2010, people have compared the new Aguilera sound to Lady Gaga. "It just comes with the territory. That, in particular, is not even worth wasting the breath to comment on," she told the Bert Show on Q100 on April 20. "I've been around for over a decade and I think my work speaks for myself. I was younger I would have engaged, been a little upset the comparisons. There's a bigger picture out there. I've got my son, my family, my work." In another interview with Atlanta's Star 94 FM on Tuesday she added, "No rip-offs, we're all inspired by different things. I was inspired ... by artists that came before me. ... You know what I love about the new breed of newcomers is that they're risk takers. They're doing things that aren't so safe. ... I always had the guts and passion to do things like that. ... I'm happy to see that people have come full-circle and are now accepting it and are into it and these girls have the guts to do it." When Aguilera was asked again by Out magazine in May of 2010 about her Gaga, she was quoted saying: Oh, the newcomer?' Aguilera chuckles. 'I think she's really fun to look at. After the publication of the interview, Aguilera decided to post a note on her official website on May, 2010 to clear things up: : I would like to take a moment to clarify something that has been brought to my attention this morning. It is very easy for comments to be taken out of context and create unnecessary drama-especially between us women. So I would like to tell you all directly so my words can not be misconstrued to sell someone else’s story…I have absolutely nothing against Lady Gaga or any other female artist in this business. I think she is great, and I appreciate any woman fearless enough to go against the norm. She has earned her success with hard work and a clear focus and I have nothing but respect for that. There is room for all of us on everyone’s iPods. : This is not the first time I have been unfairly pitted against another female artist but it will be the last time I comment on the matter. 2013 After the performance on The Voice, Christina expressed her views on Gaga: “''This is the first time we’ve ever met, I just have to say guys, she’s like the most down to earth, real person that I’ve ever met in this business and female to female, in this industry it’s really hard to find that kind of a person.''” Work with Gaga *"Do What U Want" (featured artist on remix, 2014) *The Voice (finale live Performances 2013) Other 12-17-13 The Voice 003.JPG|The Voice (Dec 17, 2013) 5-20-15 Twitter 001.jpg|The Voice: Season 8 - Master of Impressions Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Musicians Category:Controversies